1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast-acting latch and more particularly to a spring latch which is particularly suitable for use on a circuit interrupter or circuit controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the development of a current limiting circuit breaker as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 437,586 and an integral motor controller as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 613,840 the applicants recognized that a new type of latch for the moving contact arm was required. Operation of the latches as used on conventional circuit interrupters and circuit breakers were not satisfactory. It was determined by the inventors that the latch had to satisfy a number of requirements including: low cost, very rapid operation, lack of effect on the opening speed of the contact arm, independent latching of the contact arm in each phase, easy resettability, and straightforward simple design. The inventors are not aware of any prior art latch which satisfies all these requirements.